


The perfect gift

by BunnyJess



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breathplay, Cleaning, Collars, Dom Jason Todd, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gifts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Jason Todd, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Slade Wilson, Unprotected Sex, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason and Slade have always enjoyed each other’s company, be that in the bedroom or in combat. Never knowing when it might be the last time they see each other Jason decides to treat his sub to a little gift, one that should make breath-play even easier.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966561
Kudos: 46





	The perfect gift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of kinktober written by my husband. It’s his first foray into SladeJay (the ultimate of Sladin pairings) and his prompts were choking/spanking and licking.

Slade’s cock slid agonisingly slowly into Jay’s ass, the assassin’s large frame looming over him. Jason revelled in the sensation, but still he yearned for more. “Come on Slade, is that all you’ve got? Thought you were supposed to be the fucking terminator?” Slade responded instantly, upping his pace, but not so much that they’d both come right then and there.

Truth be told both of them wanted this to last as long as possible, they never really knew when they were going to get to spend time together anymore; what with Slade’s job taking him across the world, and Jason’s taking him off world on occasion. No they would take their time, as they always did. That didn’t mean Jason wasn’t going to make Slade work.

Jason reached up and wrapped his hands around Slade’s thick neck and clamped his hands down, compressing the blood vessels and airway beneath. Slade’s eyes blew wide open, there were few people in the world with the strength and then the willingness to abuse him the way he loved. Jason’s trip into the pit had imbued him with a strength and resilience similar to his own. He’d once witnessed Jason take a .50 cal round and keep fighting, healing from the wound a few days later. He’d also witnessed Jason lift a lightly armoured Land Rover with one arm, he was no super or wonder, but goddamn he was strong enough to choke him out.

“That’s it, give me that good dick Wilson, show me you love me.” Jason said squeezing a little harder on Slade’s throat before releasing his grip all together. Blood and air flooded Slade’s system giving him that rush that made him wild.

He felt Slade readjust his footing and then started slamming into his ass. He cackled manically, his cock weeping pre-come onto his stomach as it flopped uncontrollably with each of Slade’s strokes. “Ooo fuck that feels good Slade, keep going and I might give you the present I got you now.”

Slade settled into a constant rhythm, dropping himself fully into Jason’s ass with each beat. Jason was going to give Slade the present anyway, he just knew Slade would love it more if he thought he’d earnt it.

Jason gave the double tap on Slade’s shoulder, he instantly withdrew but he could tell that Jason wasn’t needing to stop, rather he wanted to get something. Jason scrambled over to the drawers next to his bed, opened the main compartment by entering the code, then pulled out a medium sized brown box. He shuffled back down the bed, sliding himself perfectly back onto Slade’s dick without using his hands, and passed the box to Slade. “There you go, you earnt it.”

Slade tore open the box, much to Jason’s excitement, and once again his eyes bulged.

“I had it commissioned just for you, though I suspect Roy knows exactly who it’s for.”

Slade took the thick leather collar out of the box and pulled it down over his head.

“Do it up to just before it gets too tight.” Jason said, his voice full of authority and control. Slade did as he was told. “Come on then, my ass isn’t going to fuck itself.” He watched as Slade seemed to snap out of whatever headspace he was in, and lean back over him to carry on where they’d left off.

From where he was, Jason could see the small LED flashing amber as it assessed it’s wearers bio-signs and breathing patterns. It gave one small green flash, tiny whir of motors could suddenly be heard as the buckle pulled the strap further into it.

The swollen areas of the collar, that Slade had placed perfectly, started pressing into his neck. The collar continued to tighten, all the way until it sensed it would become deadly. Jason could see Slade’s eyes glazing over, his strokes were becoming sloppy, and he fucking loved it.

The LED flashed red once and the strap released back to the point Slade had set it.

Once more Slade was hit with that rush. His hips pushing down with more precision and force than they had been before.

Jason scooped up his own cock and started stroking it to Slade’s beat. He loved watching how one of the world’s most notorious killers responded to being choked. In fact it made him laugh quite regularly knowing Slade would’ve been getting hard as the heroes of the world tried to choke him out during their fights.

The LED flashed green again, and slowly started to constrict. Jason was overjoyed that the collar was working, just as he had wanted it to. Not that he had no faith in Roy, but more he wasn’t sure if it would’ve worked for Slade. Based on how hard Slade currently felt as he ploughed into Jason’s ass, he considered it a major success.

“Baby you’re so fucking hard! I love it. Give me everything. I want it all!” Slade was clearly fighting to hold his focus as his airways and blood vessels were compacted together, fighting to fuck Jason with everything he had. Jason rolled his eyes back as the collar let go once more and ignited Slade’s afterburners. The wet ‘thwack’ of Slade’s hips slamming into Jason’s reddening ass cheeks, filled his bedroom. Every possible inch of Slade’s length slamming into Jason’s greedy hole.

“Come on, come one! Give it to me!” Jason demanded. Not that he knew how it was possible but he could feel Slade getting even harder. If he hadn’t known better, Jason would’ve said someone was fucking him with a cylinder of solid steel.

The collar tightened one last time, bringing that sweet crescendo for Slade. Ocean’s of cum pumped into Jason’s ass, more than he’d ever felt as the collar released and Slade’s system was flooded with endorphins.

“Holy shit!” Jason exclaimed as he felt the excessive load dribble out of his ass, the tickle driving him over the edge too. Shimmering strands of cum laced their way over his chest as Slade slowly started to wind down as his cock started to become oversensitive.

“Okay, we are never not using that again?” Jason said softly as Slade finally pulled his still impressive length out of him. He undid the collar and placed it beside him, still heavily panting.

“I love it, thank you so much Jay.” He said between gasps.

Jason winked down at him. “Come on then, clean me up.” Jason relaxed his legs so it was easier for Slade to get to his chest and lick up Jason’s cum. Slade pulled himself up and moved over Jason’s legs, lapping at the strings and beads of cum.

Once it was all cleaned up he moved up to Jason’s face and joined their lips in the messiest kiss. Cum swapping back and forth between them as their passion and love pushed their tongues into a well-rehearsed dance. Slade pulled back and they both licked their lips, before Slade slumped down onto Jason’s chest, too worn out to stay conscious anymore.


End file.
